Hiding In This Thing We Call Love
by Kumabuns
Summary: An AU featuring the characters of Kogitsunemaru and Mikazuki Munechika from Touken Ranbu. This tale features the two entering college in New York city and growing their relationship farther than just room-mates.


Chapter 1

.

.

.

* * *

The summer time was over; the school season had begun. New York University shared many partnerships with schools around the globe and had made it possible for exchange students to roam their halls and take the classes. A building that touched the sky with windows arrayed in perfect alignment, this school was majesty on its own. These fancy windows and large corridors were nothing for a particular student who took residence at the university. This student was named Mikazuki Munechika, he was a Japanese student who came from wealth and made a goal to study abroad and stay away from his large reputation where he was only displayed and was never able to interact with others. Mikazuki was a delicate boy, he had navy blue hair, which faded into lighter gray tips that traveled over his face and stopped at his chin. Mikazuki was used to his life on the privileged side so the campus did not intimidate him. Mikazuki made his way through the crowd during the orientation events where the clubs flooded down the steps recruiting others to join. A certain table caught his attention and he made his way over to a specific table that read _Sword Club_ a variety of blades were in cases on display, and many pictures of different types of bladed weaponry. Mikazuki's eyes were shining at the creativity of the craftsmanship and he remembered the tales of the great swords that his teachers in japan would tell him. Mikazuki reached forward to grab the pen and sign himself up, but as he was going to pick up the pen another hand swept the pen away. Mikazuki allowed for his gaze to follow the hand up and his eyes met a tall male with short silver white hair that was blinding in the sunlight, his features were young and he looked about the same age as Mikazuki, the male looked him up and down and studied him before his eyes were widened as the other was suddenly turning his attention towards him.

 **"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to stare..."**

He said in Japanese not even thinking that the other probably couldn't understand him.

 **"I mean—"**

He began trying his best to hide his accent.

 **"Don't worry, I understand…"**

The silver one said as he looked back at Mikazuki with his bright red eyes. Mikazuki was surprised to hear him speak back in Japanese and only gave him a smile before looking down at the sign up sheet and seeing the others name.

 **"Kogitsune? So you're a fox demon should I be scared?"**

Mikazuki said with a wide smile looking up at the other, Kogitsune was probably a whole foot taller than Mikazuki. Looking back down at the paper Mikazuki wrote out his name.

 **"Well you should be since I'm your room-mate…nice to finally meet you Mikazuki."**

Kogitsune said with a chuckle walking off towards the school. Mikazuki stared after the other and cocked his head to the side and watched him go biting his lower lip wondering if it was safe to stay with someone, Mikazuki had thought that he would be staying by himself.

* * *

Later after the orientation ceremony the students were released and the dorms were ready for decorating all the luggage was just in the rooms and nothing was settled in. Mikazuki had almost forgotten this would be the first night he and his roommate would become acquainted with each other. Stepping into the dorm falls there were students running around and shouting playing around and screaming the school name over and over again. The rage and crazy atmosphere was getting to Mikazuki and he just wanted to get to his room and relax for the rest of the night. Mikazuki knew that once he was settled down he would feel much better and wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore until school started the next week. Stepping into his room he looked up to see Kogitsune unpacking his clothes and folding so he could put them in his dresser. Mikazuki jumped when the other looked at him and he averted his eyes and walked to his side of the room quickly opening his bag.

 **"That was some party…"**

He heard Kogitsune say.

 **"Y-yes I suppose it was, I have never been to an event like that…quite a show."**

He mumbled trying to stay in control of his words, talking wasn't much of a thing Mikazuki liked to do it made him more flustered when it came to those he didn't know.

 **"I think I'm going to like it here, it's fun and nothing too boring."**

Kogitsune said with a grin looking back at Mikazuki and noticing the other grabbing onto his clothing tightly.

 **"You don't have to be afraid of me…we're from the same place aren't we? Come on we're stuck in here for a while might as well get used to each other. How about I help you unpack? I'm almost done."**

Kogitsune walked over to Mikazuki and gave him another smile before taking some stuff out of Mikazuki's suitcase once he was given the okay that he could help. Kogitsune pulled out a bag with tealeaves, he smelled it and smiled recognizing the fragrance.

 **"Green tea? You're going to have to share this with me now."**

Kogitsune teased setting it down on the bed.

 **"I'm sure I will, we'll have lots of nights where we'll be under stress I thought some tea from home would help."**

Mikazuki said as he glanced down at the tea and continued to pull things out of his suitcase.

 **"Well you're right about that."**

Kogitsune said with another happy grin at the other.

* * *

A few hours passed and finally the two were settled in their room everything in its place and their desks ready for school to begin next week. The room wasn't too big it was the size of a small garage and contained two beds on each corner of the room, there were desks that were against the wall by the foot of the beds and beside the desks were dressers, one night stand separated the two thin beds. The walls were white and the floor was a dark blue carpet. There was a small kitchen at the front of the room, which contained a counter and a small fridge, along with a sink and microwave. There was a coat closet to left of the entrance door. Mikazuki walked in after a refreshing shower from the shared bathroom of the floor, luckily there were only 5 dorms that contained only 2 partners each on their floor, it made showers a bit less awkward and the wait was shorter. Mikazuki walked to his bed and slid in turning his laptop on to catch up on some news and write on his online blog that he updates every now and then, he was certain his blog followers would be happy to hear he made it safe to the states and would be eager to know of his room-mate. Mikazuki glanced over at Kogitsune who was lying on one side scrolling through his phone engrossed in whatever it was he was looking at.

 **"So, what made you want to come all the way here to study?"**

Mikazuki asked the other wanting to get to know him better, the other was right it was dumb to be afraid to speak, especially when they would be spending quite some time with one another. Kogitsune looked up at Mikazuki and set his phone down turning onto his back and folding his arms behind his head.

 **"Well I was tired of being locked in one place, I'm a free spirit what can I say?"**

he began with a grin and then turned his face to look at Mikazuki.

 **"I like to go where the wind takes me, and so far I like where it's placed me."**

His eyes were fixed on Mikazuki's this made Mikazuki's face heat up. Suddenly he blinked and looked away.

 **"I wanted to advance my studying and the university here offers me more, I can also use a bit more help on my English there are some words these Americans say that I have never heard of."**

Mikazuki let out a chuckle bringing his hand to his mouth to cover his goof grin.

 **"I agree with you there, but we might sound like aliens to them."**

Kogitsune snickered and stretched out his body.

 **"How about you?"**

He asked closing his eyes.

 **"Well…I am—"**

Mikazuki paused and didn't know how he was going to tell the other he was from a wealthy family and had wanted to stay away, how was he going to tell someone of middle class he didn't want to stay in a pompous life style with all the money and easy living.

 **"You're well know, don't worry. I get it all that fancy living keeps you locked up. You're just like me."**

Kogitsune said, Mikazuki was taken aback that the other had known so well and had read him perfectly.

 **"T-that's right. I'm so glad you understand."**

Mikazuki felt well now that he knew his roommate wouldn't be such a bother and it touched his heart to know that he had been listening and didn't judge him so quickly. Mikazuki noticed Kogitsune's light breathing and calmed face wondering that the other must be tired. Mikazuki felt the connection between them both, Kogistune might had a different idea for staying in the school but at the same time they both wanted out of a cramped life style whether it be from palaces or from the busy streets of japan, they both had something that drove them out and made them meet here.

 **"Let's get some sleep, we can talk more in the morning."**

Mikazuki said as he closed his laptop and set it on the nightstand, he heard a confirming grunt from Kogitsune and saw as he shuffled under the sheets and pulled them over his head.

 **"Goodnight Kogitsune…"**


End file.
